


Мое сердце остановилось

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: хорошая причина следить за здоровьем
Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696228





	Мое сердце остановилось

Если бы у этого доктора была приемная с коврами, секретарша с буферами или стена в кабинете увешана бумажками в рамках – Банджи точно бы наплевал на приказ и ушел. Ну, то есть потом, конечно, пришлось объясняться: что, как, да почему. Но это ж потом. К тому же Макдауэл – он не кто попало. С пониманием человек. Может, и не до конца, но знает, что это за момент. У него самого чутье ого-го. Поэтому разозлится, конечно, но поймет. «Не понравилось мне там» – для него аргумент.  
Но приемная оказывается неприметной конуркой на седьмом этаже офисного здания. Двери чуть ли не из картона, слабенький замок. На месте секретарши – какой-то вяленый тип стучит по клавиатуре:  
– Вам назначено?  
– Ага. На два.  
И все. Ни фамилий, ни имен, ни записей. Прямо как в старые недобрые времена, когда, схлопотав ножом под ребро, или еще чего похуже, приходилось бегать к проверенным мясникам. Врачам, которых к нормальной больничке и на снайперский выстрел не подпустили бы. Дохли, конечно, после такого. Особенно если что серьезное, типа пули в кишки. Доктор? А что доктор. Скажет: ну, извиняте. На все воля божья.  
Бывали, конечно, и другие морды. Те, которые пожаднее – и с дипломами притом. У таких и снаряги было побольше, и шили они чище – но и у них загнуться было фигня делов. И та же тебе отходная. Мол, не смогли. Брали они наличкой, руки мыли чисто, и, наверное, спали после этого спокойно. Одним больше, одним меньше, а все там все равно будем.  
Но это давно было.

– Когда? Давно. Не помню толком, – честно отвечает Банджи доктору на вопрос: «Когда в последний раз проходили полный плановый осмотр?»  
– Наверное, никогда. Все больше по частям… как-то.  
Доктор оказывается не то чтобы старый, но какой-то потасканный. Взгляд, лицо – но не одежда. Весь кабинет в стиле, как говорила одна цыпа: «Бедненько, но чистенько». На стене вместо множества дипломов – пожелтевший плакат с чем-то мясным, растянутым и разъятым. Сердце. Человеческое сердце.  
– Жалобы?  
– Нет. Я бы и не пришел. Но вот такое дело…  
«Такое дело» случилось вчера, в порту. Вроде все шло как обычно: груз отправляли в какие-то дальние ебеня, нужно было лично проследить, чтоб все прошло нормально. Ну, погрузка там. Пломбы на ящиках чтоб целы. Ведомости то-се. Скучища, в общем.  
Но Макдауэл лично приказал: иди и присмотри. Под твою ответственность. И не в первый раз уже так – на настоящее дело отправляет кого помоложе, да еще и издевается:  
– Мы свое за мелкой шушерой отбегали. Время устроить свой зад в удобное кресло и наслаждаться хорошими видами.  
И развернулся в своем кресле к окну, а вид из самого высокого небоскреба в Биллионсити и вправду отличный – на весь город.  
Что на это скажешь. Приказ есть приказ. Вот Банджи и пошел, и проследил, чтобы все прошло нормально. Чайки орут, грузчики матерятся с крановщиком, чтобы контейнер майновал понежнее, рядом проводники сопровождения груза жмутся в кучку – им еще в море черт знает сколько времени болтаться и следить, чтоб контейнер-холодильник температуру держал и не потек. И чтоб экипаж нос не совал. Для последнего у каждого из сопровождающих под мышкой по кобуре с какой-то мелкашкой в полладони. Пыжатся они из-за этого факта неимоверно: то и дело оттопыривают локти и будто бы тянутся во внутренний карман пиджачков.  
Банджи их уложил бы на месте, но вроде пока особо не за что. Да и Макдауэл потом точно был бы недоволен. Где новых сопровождающих искать? Разыщут, конечно, но в срочном порядке… да еще чтоб большую партию не прошляпили… Морока.  
Поэтому пусть их. Вот, взошли на борт, отдали концы, вот подвалили два буксира – и потащили многотонный сухогруз из порта прочь. Пока суд да дело – уже и вечер. Закат. Море плещется. Чайки гуляют по причалу перепончатыми лапами – ожиревшие твари, объедками кормятся, никого не боятся. Вдоль стены склада крадется кот, замечает добычу и прижимается к земле.  
Кот смотрит на чаек. Банджи смотрит на кота. На хорошее дело всегда интересно посмотреть. Тем более что настоящих дел не было уже давно. Как там Гарри сказал? Наслаждаться видами?  
Вот это действительно был вид: кот, худой, всклоченный – сжался в компактный комок и продвигается к краю причала на полусогнутых. Замирая, как только какая-нибудь из клювастых бестий повернет голову в его сторону.  
Дурак. Думает, что его не видно. Да и сам Банджи не меньший дурак. Как будто Макдауэл не видит: у его лучшего стрелка и нюх уже не тот. И глаз не тот. Сорок с хорошим гаком лет – опыт опытом, но ведь и реакция не ахти. По очереди и без предупреждения болит теперь все. Вот, плечо, например. Схлопотал в свое время пулю в этом же порту, четырнадцать лет назад. Вроде зажило как на коте, а сейчас ноет и ноет. Старость, видимо.  
Кот тоже немолодой. Ухо подрано, среди шерсти видны шрамы. Кончик хвоста откушен. Но кот продолжает ползти. Чайки степенно уходят от него в сторону. Они тоже все отлично видят и не считают нужным взлетать. Одна из них поджимает ногу, начинает чистить перья. Сует голову под крыло.  
У Банджи дыхание перехватывает. Перекрывает – оставляя просвет только на короткие и частые вздохи. Плечо болит, как будто пулевая рана совсем свежая.  
За пару шагов до добычи кот не выдерживает и прыгает.

– Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
Для Банджи это значило, в первую очередь, что Паундмакс совсем оборзел. Присылает своих шестерок следить за ним. Ну, или какая-то камера в порту поймала кадр: Кагасира Банджи, лучший чистильщик Синдиката, склеивает ласты в порту на закате дня.  
Спешите видеть.  
Ну, когда его нашли, вроде все уже было нормально. Оклемался. Да и сейчас нормально. Лучше не бывает. Но врач настырен:  
– Как я понимаю, у вас нервная работа.  
Вот так. Вежливо выразился. Макдауэл тоже сегодня с утра был очень вежлив. Улыбнулся эдак сочувствующе, и сказал, что, типа, обо всем договорился. К доктору на поклон. На два. Это приказ. И добавил:  
– Да, вот еще. Если тебе это не нравится, или время неподходящее, то… ты же знаешь, доктор Глок точно примет тебя в любой удобный день и час.  
Да, Банджи знал. И поэтому решил выбрать меньшее из зол.  
Потому что Лакуна Глок же. Который оценивающе смотрит даже на Макдауэлла, а при виде Банджи чуть ли не облизывается и вежливо советует курить поменьше:  
\- Знали бы вы, как трудно чистить легкие от смолы. А без этого исходный материал никак не годится для дальнейшей работы...  
Макдауэлл смеется, превращая все это в шутку. Банджи оскаливается в ответ - а сам думает, что Глок ждет, и однажды таки дождется.  
Скорее всего пули в лоб.  
А, возможно, и нет.


End file.
